undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Turnedtables: The Angel's Star
Lord Ninadroid |date = December 16, 2018 |website =Discord |type = Switch-Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Conception |creator = Ninadroid |writer = Ninadroid}} Turnedtables: The Angel's Star (Also known as TT:TAS or Turnedtables) is an AU made by Ninadroid where all the major Undertale characters are swapped with the minor ones. Many characters acquire the personality of the role they are currently in, while retaining some of their original personality (much like in Altertale). Instead of Frisk, a new human named Kibo who's Soul trait is is now the protagonist of this adventure. The AU uses elements from both Undertale and Deltarune Chapter 1 (However if possible, the AU might also use elements from Chapter 2 in the future). So far the AU has gone through several changes and one reboot and is most likely going to have another reboot when Deltarune Chapter 2 comes out. Character Changes Roles * Kibo is the Protagonist * Ragel is the Empty one * Bratty is the Caretaker * Robot 98 is the Inactive * Chara is the Recluse * Temmie is the Judge * Burgerpants is the Ambitious * The Pet rock swaps with the Boiled egg * Brown fire elemental (Brewber) is the Bravery Vendor * River person (Mersa) is the Repetitive Vendor * Onionsan is the Trusting * Undyne is the Restaurant Owner * Grillby is the Royal Guard captain * Flames Heatsman is the Idoliser * The Snowman is the Isolated * W.D Gaster is the Perseverance Vendor * Robo Dummy is the Enraged * Sans is the Chaotic Villager Vendor * The Baby Bird swaps with the Snails * So sorry and Jerry are the Blockade * Muffet is the Scientist * Asriel/Flowey is the Celebrity * Monster Kid is in the role of Flames Heatsman * Rabbit shopkeeper(Connie) is the Brown fire elemental * Alphys is the Outrageous Vendor * Asgore and Toriel are the Trash Vendors * Papyrus is the Oppressed Vendor * Catty is the Monarch * Mettaton is the Soulless Angel * Napstablook is the Fallen * Nerd Face (Lord Ninadroid) is the Accidental God * Gerson is the Forgotten Scientist Main Characters Kibo Shinsetson A young 8 year old boy who falls into the underground, unaware of the danger that may be lurking within it. He is a kind-hearted boy who really cares about others rather than himself. he not very smart or strong but can still manage to deal with any problem that may come his way. Back in the human world, he was a student of Elderwood Junior High School. * Role - The Protagonist * Age - 8 * Gender - Male * Species - Human * Favorite color - Green * Favorite food - Glazed donuts Nicknames - Little k, Human, Fleshing and Child Ragel the dancing mushroom A blue talking mushroom that loves to dance whenever he wants. Unlike Flowey, he actually wants to help Kibo on his quest of returning back to the surface world. He doesn't like the idea of killing anyone, so he is not much of a threat to Kibo. * Role - The Empty One * Age - Unknown * Gender - Male * Species - Talking blue mushroom * Favorite colors - fungal blue and mushroom brown * Favorite food - Dirt, meat and Bratty's burritos * Nicknames - Shroom Head, Ray Ray, Darling, ''Metta, and SUBJECT NO:031 Bratty A crocodile-like monster who resides the citadel and protects her fellow monsters from outsiders. She is the adopted sister of Catty and Catti, her foster siblings. She left Castle Nekora after a strange yet horrible incident that occurred during her sister catty's coronation ceremony. She enjoys making burritos for her friends. * Role - The Caretaker * Age - 24 in monster years * Gender - Female * Species - Aqua Draco * Favorite color - Aqua blue * Favorite food - Pizza and burritos * Nicknames - Brats, Caretaker and Croc sister Robot 98 A robot created by Arachnid Industries for training inexperienced monsters and humans about the basics of battling. Though 98 used to be a AI, they soon began to understand emotions and went on a journey to find their true calling in life. Ninty's journey lead them to the citadel, where they met Bratty. Soon they became close friends and started to help all the monsters of the place. * Role - The Inactive * Age - 12 in robot years * Gender - None * Species - Robotic AI * Favorite color - Digital green * Favorite food - Mechanic oil and electricity * Nicknames - Ninty, 98 and lil' bot Chara A lost and confused soul that wanders the citadel aimlessly to find a perfect new body to bond with and take over. They were once human and previously lived with the Dreemurrs. Their death is still unknown, but whenever they are reminded of that horrible memory, they lash out in anger and rage. They like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 more than the original. * Role - The Recluse * Age - 14 (During death) * Gender - Marshmallow * Species - Human ghost * Favorite color - Scarlet red and Rose red * Favorite food - Chocolate and cinnamon pie * Nicknames - The demon who comes when you call out their name, Captain cryptic, The fallen soul and The specter Temmie A member of the "Soul Phantoms" and Masquerade Phantom's partner in fighting crime. Unlike average Temmies, he speaks fluent English, although he is not Bob. He formerly used to work as a royal scientist, but later retired and became a cereal salesman. His Temmie Flakes are super tasty and aren't made of construction paper. Much like Undertale Temmie, he thinks that "HoOMan SUcH a CutTe!!!". * Role - The Judge * Age - 27 in monster years * Gender - Male * Species - Cat dog hybrid * Favorite color - Yellow and cyan * Favorite food - Temmie flakes, coffee and relish sauce * Nicknames - Tem, Tem Phantom (Hero name) and Buddy Burgsy Peterson A orange cat monster who works at 'Brewber cafe' and lives with his college roommate Temmie. Unlike classic Burgerpants, he actually likes his job and has a more decent boss. He is more positive in nature and more patient. He may work as a normal coffee shop employee, but when New Nexus City is in danger, he becomes the superhero 'Masquerade Phantom'. He has gained new powers thanks to his pal Tem. * Role - The Ambitious * Age - 22 in monster cat years * Gender - Male * Species - Baku neko * Favorite color - Burger brown and Tomato red * Favorite food - Coffee, Burgers and Sea kebabs * Nicknames - Coffeepants, Masquerade phantom (Hero name) and Burgsy Mersa She is a mysterious merchant that travels the underground selling magical rings to her customers. Not much is know about Mersa's past, but she is a known to have a vast knowledge about monster magic and various types of Kinesis. * Role - Travelling Merchant/The Repetitive Vendor * Age - Unknown * Gender - Female * Species - Unknown * Favorite color - Mist purple and Rune blue * Favorite food - Unknown * Nicknames - Ring lady and sorceress Grillby The fearsome yet level headed leader of the Royal Guards. He belonged to a family of chefs before he joined the guard. Although fire elementals are not one of the strongest monsters in the underground, it still however doesn't let Grillby down. He has a relationship with a girl named Pyrora, who he promise to marry after the barrier is broken. He wields the "Dynamo Sword", which is a powerful pyrokinetic sword. * Role - The Captain of the Guard * Age - 24 in monster years * Gender - Male * Species - Fire elemental * Favourite colors - Obsidian black and Pyro orange * Favourite food - Croquette and any type of grilled food * Nicknames - Captain, valorous knight and grills Muffet She is the head royal scientist of the Underground and founder of Arachnid Industries. Her job is to conduct her analysis on the magical properties of the human souls. She has made many technological advancements to the underground, including the discovery of 'Trans - dimensional portals'. He even made a new type of Determination like substance called 'Hope'. * Role - The Royal Scientist * Age - 26 in monster years * Gender - Female * Species - Spider monster * Favourite color - Cobweb white * Favourite food - Curd and whey * Nickname - Miss Muffet Bernard Buttercup (A.K.A Flowey the Flower) The star celebrity of the underground. His personality is quite similar to classic Flowey, only he is more calm and self-controlled. He is a master of deception and enjoys murdering humans. He may appear friendly at first, but he can also be very cruel and cunning. He only has half of his original monster soul, so he can still has a few of his memory from when he was still Asriel. * Role - The Celebrity * Age - 22 in monster years * Gender - Male * Species - Cybernetically Advance Plant Monster * Favourite color - Flower gold and Floral green * Favourite food - Butterscotch cinnamon cupcakes * Nicknames - Flowey, The face, TV head and Azzy Baroness Cattatheo Von Nekora (A.K.A Catty) The Queen of the underground. She rules the underground with a iron paw. She is determined to free her people and exact her great-grandfather's revenge on mankind. Her thirst for revenge will not be satisfied, until she obtains the last human soul for the destruction of the barrier and for the end of mankind. She laments for Bratty and wonders, where could she be right now? But that wouldn't stop catty's plan of revenge. * Role - The Monarch * Age - 32 in monster years * Gender - Female * Species - Cat monster * Favourite color - Regal purple * Favourite food - Mushroom stew * Nicknames - The baroness, Queen catty and catty The Star Angel An angel embedded with the power of the stars. He is considered as the creator the the earth in ancient times. It is said that, one day he will return to the mortal realm, break the barrier, free monster kind and destroy mankind. However there is are others who think he is the angel of "Despair and Fright" and that he will kill both humans and monsters alike. His emblem is used by the people of the underground as a symbol of "Desires and Fantasies". * Role - The Soulless Angel * Age - 1000 years * Gender - Male * Species - Angel * Favourite color - Starlight yellow * Favourite food - Emotions * Nicknames - The angel who will set us free and The angel of Desires and Fantasies Nerd face A floating doddle head with freckles, buck-tooth teeth and rectangular glasses. He is the embodiment of creative imagination. Like annoying dog he often creates mischief and is the in-game personification of the creator. He seem to get very aggressive if you say a curse word. * Role - The Accidental God * Age - Pi * Gender - Male * Species - Doddle * Favourite color - Paper white * Favourite food - Unknown * Nicknames - Annoying doddle and glasses Fallen Humans Jillian The human with the soul of " ". She wore a polka-dotted ribbon and had a stuffed doll. * Age - 8 * Gender - Female * Species - Human * Favourite color - Cyan * Favourite food - ??? * Nicknames - Ribbon Child Caroline The human with the soul of " ". She wore dancing shoes and a leotard. * Age - 5 * Gender - Female * Species - Human * Favourite color - Blue * Favourite food - ??? * Nicknames - Ballerina Duchy The human with the soul of " ". He wore boxing gloves and a sweatband. * Age - 17 * Gender - Male * Species - Human * Favourite color - Orange * Favourite food - ??? * Nicknames - Punchy Kid Richard The human with the soul of " ". He wore reading glasses and carried a notebook. * Age - 14 * Gender - Male * Species - Human * Favourite color - Purple * Favourite food - ??? * Nicknames - Bookworm Shane The human with the soul of " ". He wore a cowboy hat and had a pistol. He was the oldest human who had fallen into the underground. * Age - 28 * Gender - Male * Species - Human * Favourite color - Yellow and Dark yellow * Favourite food - ??? * Nicknames - Cowboy Frisk The human with the soul of " ". They wore a bandage and had a wooden stick. The last human who had fallen before Kibo. * Age - 7 * Gender - ??? * Species - Human * Favourite color - Red * Favourite food - Candy * Nicknames - The Human Minor Characters Gerson Boom The first royal scientist of the Underground. Not much is known about the mysterious scientist, expect that he was the first person to discover the power of determination. He tested its power on fallen monsters and found some rather horrific results. Later on, he would make the prototype of 'The Core'. His experiment was a success, until the Core malfunctioned and went into a meltdown. After the incident there was no trace of Gerson anywhere to be found. Some say he fell into his creation and got shattered across time and space. * Role - The Forgotten Scientist * Age - 65 in monster years * Gender - Male * Species - Turtle monster * Favourite color - Crystal clear blue * Favourite food - Crab apple * Nicknames - Professor Gerson and The man who can see everything The Goners The Goners are Dr Gerson's followers and former allies. They have greyish skin and black soulless eyes. They all seem to talk about Gerson and how he had fallen into his own creation. They also talked about how he had created a cure for monsters and that it had horrible side effects, that in doing so "His creations rebelled against his will". * Roles - The Witnessers * Ages - Unknown * Genders - Unknown * Species - Greyish monsters * Favourite colors - Abyssal black and Grey * Favourite food - Unknown * Nicknames - The followers of Gerson and his friends Locations Since this is a new AU where the characters have changed, this will include changes to some old areas as well. Citadel of the Fallen Angel A formerly abandoned ruined city, now rebuilt to its former glory. It the home of Princess bratty (Adopted sister of queen catty) who fled here after a horrible incident that occurred. It is home to Rock Golems, Wall Monsters and Ruins Goblins that protect their home from any trespassers. New Nexus City A metropolitan city that is home to many monsters. The city is powered by a core generator that is located inside the city's power plant. The new core was created soon after the "first core's incident". New Nexus City is also home to a band of superheroes called "the soul phantoms" that are lead by there team leader "Masquerade phantom". Hot Spring Canyon A large gorge filled with hot spring geysers and sub-terrain thermal magma vents. The canyon is home to many fire-related monsters, including Grillby the captain of the royal guard. He protects the canyon from intruders and all sorts of threats. Skeleton Town A small town of skeletal monsters located in between hot spring canyon. The town is governed by mayor Charlesworth. It is also home to a delinquent gang named "The Cranium Gang" who live on the other side of town called "The Bad Neighborhood". The last royal guard general Aster sheif lives in Skeleton town along with his two sons, Sans and papyrus: and his father semi sheif. Crystal Catacombs A large cavern system of gem mines and many precious rocks. It's home to rock monsters,crystal monsters, spider monsters, and drakes. It is where Arachnid Industries lab is located. It is also the place where the underground's TV network department is located. The whole network system is runned by "Bernard buttercup"( Flowey's name in this Universe). The Treacherous Tundra A barren wasteland of ice and snow, it's a home to several snow monsters that roam around the place, trying to hunt any human that comes their way. Neko Valley (The Capital of the Underground) Neko valley is quite similar to the original New home, Only it is guarded by the "Royal wizards" and the Feline troops of the Royal guard. The castle of the royal family is located at the heart of the city. Castle Nekora The castle home of the royal family and queen of the underground baroness Cattatheo von Nekora (Catty). It is a 9 story building. The castle is guarded by many Monstercat soldiers and ittan momen. The topmost floor of the castle is where the barrier of the underground resides. The Barrier of the Underground An all powerful barrier created centuries ago by the human wizards to keep the monsters from returning to the surface once again. Unlike the barrier from Undertale, this barrier can't be opened by seven human souls. Only the power of the "Angel" can penetrate the barrier. Misc. Changes * Blue Mushrooms replace Golden Flowers in this AU. * Monsters use gems as a means of currency instead of gold. * When monsters die and turn to dust, they leave behind their clothing. * Several locations from Undertale have been changed and revamped: ** The Flower Bed is replaced with the Blue-Mushroom Bed. ** The Ruins is replaced with The Citadel of the fallen angel. ** The Snowdin Forest is replaced with The Runewood Forest. ** Snowdin Town is replaced with New Nexus City. ** Waterfalls is replaced with Hot Spring Canyon. ** The Artifact Room is replaced with The Temple of Justice. ** Hotland is replaced with Crystal Catacombs. ** The CORE is replaced with Treacherous Tundra. ** New Home is replaced with Neko Valley. * Baku Neko (which is the species of monsters that catty belongs to) are the boss monsters of this universe. Terminology '''Souls' are few of the most important elements in this AU. They are the culmination of a human or monster's being. Human have stronger souls than monsters due to the fact that the bodies of humans have more physical matter than monsters. Special little stars that can SAVE the user's progress and heal their wounds. People that can use these stars are referred to as "Star Users". While human are more common Star Users, some monsters can use Save Stars if they are "Determined" enough. Save is the ability to the store the progress of a Star User in a save file. Sometimes these save files can be overwritten at several different Save Stars. It also allows some experienced Star Users to manipulate various timelines. Load is the ability to return to a previously saved Save Star whenever a Star User's HP reaches 0. Sometimes, monsters can remember a Load as a Deja-vu like experience or as a blurry memory. Similar to the magic mechanic from Deltarune and the unused spell feature from Undertale. Kinesis is the physical maninfision of a monster (or human's) magic. People that can use kinesis are referred to as "Magic Users". Monsters are more common Magic Users than humans, but some humans (Like the wizards that trapped the monsters) can use magic if they have been trained by an experienced Magic User or have certain items that allow them to use magic. TP (Tension Points, or incorrectly called Toilet Paper) is a game mechanic introduced in Deltarune that will appear in this AU. In simple terms, it is the equivalent of Mana points in other RPGs, meaning that TP is used to cast spells. In battle, a bar found on the left of the screen informs how much TP is accumulated in a battle. TP is not saved at the end of the battle, meaning that every time a new battle starts, then the bar always starts at 0% TP. However, if there is excess TP at the end of a battle, it is converted to bonus GEMS. TP can be obtained from ACTing, using items, using spells or grazing attacks. Items TBA Preboot Differences and Scrapped Ideas These were the idea originally intended, but were scrapped to improve the story of the AU. * Originally a flower by the name of Polly the Petunia was going to be the Empty One. He was later changed to Ragel the Mushroom. * Ragel was initially a lab experiment made by Muffet. * Two robots that were similar to Robot 98 were going to appear as the first minibosses in the Citadel. * Chara was literally a human wearing a white blanket that made them look like a generic ghost. This however is semi-canon as there is most likely going to be a comic were this old version of Ghost Chara will appear. * Temmie and Burgsy were the very first character to be created for this AU and there designs were literally the same as the Sans and Papyrus. Burgsy wore a battle body similar to UT Papyrus and Temmie wore a blue hoodie with a yellow stripe and the same pants as UT Sans. * The first encounter with Temmie was literally the same as sans's first encounter in Snowdin Forest, only that the whoopie cushion gag was replaced with Temmie loudly saying HOI with him removing his face for his body toward Kibo, frightening him. * Temmie originally had Gaster Blasters than looked like cat skulls. * The initial idea for the Temmie Village replacement was a tribal village filled with skeletons that looked like sans. This was ultimately scrapped as the idea was to sans-centric and ridiculos. Thus the idea of Skeleton Town as the Temmie Village replacement was made. Sub-AUs Turnedfallen The Underfell version of Turnedtables. The color palette of this AU is dark orange, black and dark yellow. Galatictables The Outertale version of Turnedtables. The monsters were banished to a far off planet. Turned Inversion The Inverted Fate version of Turnedtables. Overwrittentables The X-Tale version of Turnedtables. A world created by X!Gerson. Turnedtables: Corrupted Kindness The Undertale: Corrupted Justice version of Turnedtables. Aside from CJ's character switches, Shane and Kibo swap places. Turnedtides The Oceantale version of Turnedtables. The monsters were banished to an underwater city. Fallenshrooms The Flowerfell version of Turnedtables. Revertedtables The reverted version of Turnedtables. Quantumtables The QuantumTale version of Turnedtables. Rhythmictables The Dancetale version of Turnedtables. Turnedbarren The Wastelandfell version of Turnedtables. Turnedmedival The Underkeep version of Turnedtables. Trainertables The Trainertale version of Turnedtables. Sweetentables The Candytale version of Turnedtables. Turnedreaper The Reapertale version of Turnedtables. Slammedtables The Underpants version of Turnedtables. Decayedtables The UnderDecay version of Turnedtables. Turnedtables: Chibi An original Turnedtables AU where all the characters are Chibi-ified. Woolytables An original Turnedtables AU where all the characters are made of woolen yarn, much like Yoshi's Woolly World. Brickedtables An original Turnedtables AU where all the characters are made of Lego bricks. Gallery Turnedtable the star of meiroga logo New.png|The old Turnedtables Logo Ragel.png|Ragel's current design (By Moonstriker) Trivia * The concept of this AU were inspired by Altertale, Minortale, Underswap and Inverted Fate. * Burgerpants does not smoke in this AU, since he finds smoking rather disgusting. * The creator wishes that no one should make their own take on this AU as the creator has worked very hard on making this AU as original as possible. * Due to an unknown glitch in the AU, Error!Sans or any error based virus can't properly enter this universe.This includes sky from Freaktale. * The AU was originally called "Turntables" and was even called "TablesTurned", but was later changed to "Turnedtables". * A new soul mode like the orange soul from Revenge:The Unseen ending will appear in this AU (Hopefully). * So far only This AU and Terraformed are the only AUs where the protagonist has the soul of . * Like Storyshift and Inverted Fate, Mettaton's ghost name is Mettacrit. ** In fact, Mad Dummy's ghost name in this AU is Jack-a-boo and Ruins Dummy's ghost name is Voody. * Like in Storyshift, Mettacrit and Napstablook are not related to the royal family. However they were the royal musicians in the royal court. * Due to the fact that Kibo has the soul trait of , there are no genocide routes present in this AU. ** Hence timelines like Glitchtale, Disbelief and Revenge the Unseen Ending don't exist in it either. * There are many references to several videos games, movies, TV shows and other AUs present in Turnedtables. For example: ** The Soul Phantoms are a reference to "The Phantom Thieves of Hearts" from Persona 5. ** Kibo was slightly inspired by Cam from Glitchtale. ** The Star Angel is inspired by the angel Metatron from the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Written story